


A Chance Meeting

by SpiceWitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceWitch/pseuds/SpiceWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Marco Bott works as a volunteer at the local library where he meets Jean Kirstein a hard working student, in secret. what will become of this duo and when does friendship become something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Library Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Man i love this pairing, and because of that love I decided to do a fanfic about it, I hope you like it as much as I do. I couldn't decide if it should be a one-shot or not so we'll have to wait and see. Enjoy <3

Marco's POV

I'd just been working at the local library for just a week now and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stack the books fast enough, especially when I was in the maps section and every book was four inches thick at least. I was just lifting a particularly heavy Atlas onto the third shelf when I felt it slip from my grasp. I watched in horror as the book fell towards the floor my hands fumbling for purchase on its thick spine, I closed my eyes waiting for the loud thud followed by me falling after it that would echo through the silent library. it didn't come, slowly I opened my eyes to find a strong arm securely wrapped around my middle preventing me from falling flat on my face, and the heavy atlas balancing on the palm of his hand like it weighed nothing. the stranger hurriedly righted me so that I could turn to my savior. It was a boy about my age with light brown hair and a sweeping jawline, his eyes were the color of melting chocolate with perfectly slanted eyebrows and a smile that made my knees go weak. 

"You work here right? What's your name?" he asked handing me the heavy book in a such a way to give me a perfect view of his toned arm as he held the Atlas. I felt my face heat up. 

"Um yes, my names Marco" I whispered struggling to concentrate. "What's yours?"

"Jean" he replied shortly picking up his own backpack and slinging it onto his shoulder then adding. "I'm a student at Trost University". 

"Oh do you come here often, I haven't seen you around" I said putting the book in it's spot as I tried to keep the conversation going for as long as possible.

"Yeah I just started coming here yesterday" he explained as he watched me with those deep brown eyes of his as I stacked more books.

"What are you studying? if you'd like I could help you find the books you need" I said perking up knowing I could be of some use.

"Today it's Biology and i was looking for some articles on Food webs" he explained opening his bag and examining a sheet of paper with a few scribbles on it I couldn't read.

"Alright then you've come to the right place. Articles are this way" I said beaming as I led him down the aisle and to the articles section. "And this is where the Science ones are, and if you're looking for some good ones the articles by the National Geographic are the best." I explained tapping on the second shelf where a line of thin spines stood to attention waiting to be pulled out.

"Ah thanks, you really are good at this" said Jean his brown eyes widening as he observed the shelves full of National Geographies.

I flushed at the compliment as I caught myself staring at his perfectly define carves hidden under the folds of his loose jeans as he reached up for a book. But the book he was reaching for was a little out of his reach so with careful fingers i reached over him and pulled the selected book off the shelf handing it to him with a smile.

Jean's POV

I'd been wandering around this damn library for about half an hour now. Where was the damn article section, the lady at the front desk had been no help so kw I was lost among rows upon rows of maps and thick books. Maybe I should ask for help? No way, they'd probably laugh at me or something and then I'd get pissed. 

I just rounded a bend when I spotted a member of staff attempting to put an extra large Atlas onto the third shelf, maybe he could help me, but just as I made up my mind I saw the heavy book fall from his hands as he lost his balance and began his downward spiral to the floor. Without thinking i dropped my backpack and lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist, catching the heavy book with one hand. After a minute or two I realized that the staff member in my arms was actually about my age and my arm was wound around his waist! quickly like i'd been burnt I righted the trembling teen and waited for him to face me, I almost dropped the heavy book as well. 

The teen was gorgeous. he had a mop of dark brown hair with matching eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy as they settled on me, his whole nose and high cheek bones where covered in brown freckles that finished seemed to frame his face, making him look even cuter than he already was. Wait what I wasn't into guys, i mean I blushed like a love sick high schooler at almost any hot chick, so why was this kid making me feel all warm inside, why did he fill my heart with longing. To hide my emotions I quickly asked him the first thing that came to my head. 

"You work here right? What's your name?" Damn it Jean I thought mentally kicking myself, way to sound like complete idiot. however the moment the question left my lips the boy was smiling, taking my breath away.

"Um yes, my name's Marco. What's yours?" he said his eyes darting back and forth. He was too cute to be real.

"Jean" I replied to trusting myself to say anything else except. "I'm a student at Trost University".

"Oh do you come here often? I haven't seen you around" Marco said his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled.

"Yeah I just started coming here yesterday" I explained trying to stay casual but failing to take my eyes off of his tall frame as he put the too big Atlas onto the shelf.

"What are you studying? if you'd like I could help you find the books you need" he said smiling like a kid on Christmas Eve, is it even legal to be that cute.

"Today it's Biology and I was looking for some articles on Food webs" I explained as I fished out my study plan from my fallen backpack. Marco lite up like a light bulb.

"Alright then you've come to the right place. Articles are this way" he said turning and heading off down the aisle at a pace i could just keep up with, how long were his legs? "And this is where the Science ones are, and if you're looking for some good ones the articles by the National Geographic are the best." he explained tapping on the second shelf where a line of National Georgraphics where stacked side by side.

"Ah thanks, you really are good at this" I said and freezing where I realized what I'd just said to him, nice one Jean.

I watched him blush at the compliment making my face heat up to match his, in an attempt to hide my red face I turned to the rows of books selecting one and reaching for it. But the book was just out of my reach, pulling a face I rose on my tip toes but only succeeded in grazing the books spine. Suddenly a hand with long fingers rose high above mine taking the book i'd been reaching for as i felt something solid and warm pressing to my back. Marco leaned over me took the book and handed it to me with a blinding smile, his warm chest still pressing against my back.


	2. Coffee and Awakened Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cuties at the coffee shop drinking coffee and admiring each other :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:This one is a little fluffy and there's lots of checking each other out so if that's not for you... You have been warned :P Enjoy

Jean’s POV  
A moment of silence passed between them, and yet I felt totally comfortable, it wasn’t one of those awkward silences I’d have with some is friends it was as if he and Marco were just happy to be in each other’s presence and I preferred it that way. Marco broke the silence.  
“Do you want to grab a coffee later after my shift?” he asked reddening even further as he pulled away from me to the mound of books he was supposed to be stacking.  
“Yeah I’d love that, I’ll meet you outside in half an hour maybe” I suggested the idea filling his heart with hope.  
“That sounds perfect I’ll meet you then” Marco replied face mirroring mine as I walked away down the aisle almost glowing with happiness and I knew I wouldn’t be getting any studding done today.  
Marco’s POV  
I had to ask him, what did I have to loose, the worst he could say would be a straight no, and Jean was too nice to reject me harshly, so I took a leap of faith.  
“Do you want to grab a coffee later after my shift?” I asked feeling my face heat up more than it already had.  
Jean hesitated. Oh no maybe I was rushing things, I shouldn’t have asked that was a stupid idea, man I just wanted to disappear right now.  
“Yeah I’d love that, I’ll meet you outside in half an hour maybe” Jean said opening his phone and checking the time.  
My heart soared to high I almost forgot to reply. “That sounds perfect I’ll meet you then”. And as he walked away down the aisle, I almost dropped the book I was supposed to be stacking.  
YES! I would see him again, maybe I should ask for his number while we have coffee? Or would that be pushing it? No I’d come this far, why not? Wait a second. I’m not gay, at least I don’t think I am, I mean I’d kissed a guy in high school as a dare but that was it. I’d never even kissed a girl before; I was a virgin in every sense of the word. So why did the thought of jean make my heart race and my mind go foggy?  
“Heh Marco what are you doing you look like you’re in a trance” whispered another employee by the name of Connie as Sash as his girlfriend appeared at his elbow, despite the no eating sign, had a packet of cookies in her hand.  
“Sorry Connie, just day-dreaming” I whispered back picking up another book and shunting it into the shelf.  
“Okay just get them all done then then there’s another trolley at the front desk” he said disappearing with Sasha around the corner.  
Oh please let time move in my favor.  
It didn’t. After what felt like hours my shift finally ended and I was excused I almost ran out of the library and fell head first into Jean who was waiting outside the door.  
“Wow careful there, a little eager to get out are we?” Jean asked laughing at the clouds as I watched the light reflect of his pale brown hair.  
“Yeah a little” I replied smiling down at him and watching his face change into one of bafflement, was it? He was still dressed in the same attire a he was in the library. A polo shirt and dark skinny jeans that defined his muscular legs perfectly accompanied by a thick jumper and blue scarf.  
“Well then, do you have a café preference?” he asked recovering quickly.  
“How about the one on the corner” I suggested pointing down the road at the cosy, vintage café on the corner. Jean smiled.  
“Nice.”  
A bell tinkled somewhere in the depths of the café as Jean and I walked inside, it was basically empty except for a middle aged woman and an old couple by the old book shelf. Together we walked up to the counter and took our orders, the Jean grabbed us a seat right next the window covered in patchwork curtains. After a moment of silence Jean spoke.  
“So apart from working at the library what do you do?” he asked leaning forward on his elbows and fixing me with a deep brown stare.  
“I’m currently taking gap-year so I’m not going at college” I answered lightly as a waitress arrived with our orders.  
“Oh, that makes sense, I’m at Trost College, and you know the one on Warren Street. Yeah it’s pretty good I’m studying a history major, that’s why I was looking for articles earlier today” Jean explained as he stirred in a spoonful of sugar into his coffee.  
However everything he said I could only half process because the sight of his perfectly toned arms was far more interesting that a history major to me anyway. Not to mention that he was now stripping of his thick jumper and scarf.  
Jean’s POV  
The café was adorable; I loved it the moment Marco pointed it out. Nestled on the corner of the busy city street it stood out as pure vintage, or was it the fact that Marco seemed to sigh in happiness the moment he entered. After we’d ordered our coffees, and sat down beside the fog tinted window I broke the silence between us.  
“So apart from working at the library what do you do?” I asked leaning forward on my elbows and staring un-shamelessly at Marco, curious as to what he does in college.  
“I’m currently taking gap-year so I’m not going at college” he answered a smile blooming on his freckled face which made my heart flutter slightly. Shit was I coming down with something, I was starting to feel hot, so I stripped off my jacket and scarf and only just noticed Marco’ eyes widen slightly as I did so. Damn he was so cute. Wait, what am I thinking, stupid Jean get a grip, you’re overthinking this.  
I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I barely noticed him to pull his own jumper over his head. But I didn’t miss; the way his shirt went up as the jumper did, exposing Marco’s dark skinned navel and the waistband of his Bonds boxers. Luckily for me Marco was too busy with his head inside his jumper to see me perving out and I was saved. Damn I won’t let that happen again, it was too weird, too gay.  
“Are you enjoying it at college, it does look like you’re working hard” exclaimed Marco picking up his latte and taking a long sip, leaving behind a line of foam on his top lip. I laughed suddenly, unable to control myself. Marco looked up at me in confusion.  
“You have grown a mustache” I explained handing the blushing teen a napkin, as he hurriedly wiped the foam away. But didn't get all of it.  
“You've got a little left” I said pointing at the corner of his mouth at the mischievous fleck of foam.  
“Where?” he asked wiping and missing completely.  
“There” I said moving my finger closer to his face. But he missed again.  
“Oh let me” I said growing impatient and I leaned over the table and with the pad of my thumb I wiped the foam off his handsome face, my fingers paused over his cheek as I lowered my hand and sat down leaving Marco slightly spellbound.  
“Um thank-you” he said through the beetroot red blush that was now spreading to his ears.  
I was surprised at my own daring, my whole hand was trembling and I could still feel the softness of Marco’s mouth and skin under my thumb.  
It made sense now. I couldn’t reject the idea of it now. I liked Marco. I liked his cuteness, the way his eyes fixated on mine and seemed to hold me and keep holding me for eternity; I liked his stomach and the shadow of a v-line I’d seen on his navel. But most of all I liked the freckles that clustered on his face, and the way they crinkled at the corners of his eyes as he smiled, which was plenty of times. I wanted all of him. Shit.  
Marco’s POV  
I was stunned into silence. When Jean had leaned forward I had felt my whole spine stiffen and then soften under his touch, it had felt like the whole world had vanished except for the two of us as Jean’s face had come closer to mine I had almost leaned into his hand as it paused on my skin. I barely stuttered out a thank-you as I unconsciously touched my mouth still feeling the ghost of his feather light touch on my feverish skin.  
It was clear now, I couldn’t deny it now. I liked Jean, a lot, maybe even loved him. The feeling I had just had and the sudden urge to kiss him over the table now was proof of that. I was lost in the feel of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Aftermath of the Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and jean finish their little get together in the cafe and Jean get's very bold and daring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets on knees* I'm so sorry guys I haven't been posting anything on this one for a while, I've been a horrible person and I apologize profusely. and because of my stupidity I've decided to finish this one as quickly as possible and post all the chapters in one go. I will do this ASAP and I hope it won't take me too long. Sorry again for my inconsistency.

Marco’s POV

I couldn’t believe my daring. Maybe it was the heat in this the cramp café, or maybe it was just the fact that Jean was leaning in as his fingers wiped the foam from the corner of my mouth so close to me parted lips and most likely tomato red cheeks. I didn’t really believe in mythical things like unicorns, elves, the red thread of destiny or love at first sight but meeting Jean was wavering my opinion on such things, maybe not the unicorns or elves but defiantly the read thread and even love at first sight to a certain extent.   
The truth was Jean entranced me. Even though I only knew so little about him he made me feel special, like I was more than an average working teenager, but a person he wanted to spend time with. 

I felt my heart sink slightly as he retreated back to his seat and wiped his long fingers on a napkin. The disappointment thankful didn’t show on my face as Jena took a long sip from his mug eyes glued to mine as he drank. Despite being in an unknown place Jean seem to fit in here more than I did.

“What about you?” I asked trying to cover up my embarrassment with little success, I could still feel heat generating behind my cheeks. 

“Well my teachers have ben petty strict on me lately, for some reason they see me as a hard working student” Jean began sniggering slightly at his own sarcasm. “So they’ve been keeping me back after classes and personally reciting quotes from my parents about hard work and what consequences for not working hard, it’s quite annoying actually. To shut them up I’ve been taking my studies very seriously this term and plan on improving my grades until they find someone else to pick on” he concluded leaning further back in his chair as he talked. I didn’t bother stopping myself from leaning in and fixing Jean with a doe eyed stare. 

He really was beautiful. I could have sat here for days and not noticed the time passing. It even took me a few minutes to realise he’d stopped talking. How very school-girl of me, stupid Marco, wake up and say something cool.

“Sounds frustrating” was my response.

“Yeah I know right, but it is kinda good coz my grades will improve. I don’t need to bother about motivating myself because freedom from the teachers constant nagging is motivation enough.” He ranted voice rising in pitch as he slurped down the last of his coffee. I just caught his tongue as it flicked over his lips snatching the last droplets of the sweet beverage. I could only imagine what he would look like in bed underneath me as I caressed his… WHOAH stop Marco that is going too far. I know you are now a believer in love and first sight but this is taking it to a whole new level. Little did I know that Jean was thinking along the exact same lines?

Jean’s POV

Damn he was way too cute. Blushing like a beetroot every time I even got a little close to him. Even his ears went red. If he’s not careful then I may fall for him for good. Not that I don’t think I have, yes I have it bad and maybe I might be gay fir this kid but there are plenty of good reasons why. His adorable smile for instance or the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he did just that, not to mention the clusters of freckles that claimed most of his check area. It wasn’t just how he looked either. I loved the way he spoke about things that made me think that he really genuinely wanted to know more about me and cared about the answer. When he leaned forward; placing his elbows on the pattered table cloth head in his hands and eyes fixed on me I almost lost my train of thought and stopped speaking all together. He was just too mesmerizing. I was surprised that he was taking a gap-year and curious about how old he was, he looked about my age. Maybe he jumped a grade, or something? 

It was only when I paused for breath that I realised I’d been ranting on for some time now and I looked up at Marco to see if he noticed. He hadn’t, in fact it looked as if he didn’t even care, judging on the way his eyes were slightly glazed over. He looked fast asleep, until he woke up and answered hurriedly. 

“Sounds frustrating” he commented 

“Yeah I know right...” and was off again, when it came to complaining about college I was top notch.

After a good half hour of me ranting on about my life I stopped for breath and breached the topic I was most interested about.

“So what about you Marco, what’s it like being a gap-year student with a job as a librarian?”

“Good” he replied shortly. “The pay is good because it’s of the hours I do and I enjoy working in a quiet place, my co-workers are lovely too” he said sounding like an angel sent from heaven rather than a normal person. 

We chatted for another half hour before I regrettably announced that I need to get to my next class which was a late night one, I didn’t mention that it was with Eren Yeager and his sister Mikasa one the most irritating peers I’d ever encountered the other whose beauty almost matched Marco’s.

I wondered whether Marco acted any different when he was alone. Maybe he turned into a lustful character when he was by himself, maybe his star sin was Gemini then that would make sense. I wonder what he would be like in bed, dark skin contrasting beautifully with pale white sheets as he looked up at me with hooded eyes deep with lust and… AHHHHHH stop Jean this is way out of hand. You need to get a grip damn it. 

We parted ways outside the café and the cold air to my flushed cheeks woke me from my sexual stupor, hopefully it would return my blush before I got to class.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow?” Marco said turning to me a little sheepishly.

“Yeah I’ll see you later” I said shortly not wanting to part so quickly.

I took the risk and placed a quick and totally non-lover like kiss on Marco’s cheek before jogging off down the street with a wave back to the spellbound Marco. Maybe that was a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	4. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since i am so impatient and can't wait any longer i have three new chapter to post, this one being one of them. I hope you will enjoy them and forgive me for my inconsistency with chapter posting.

Marco’s POV

 

“Oi Marco, would you mind putting this trolley of books away for me” 

“Yeah sure” 

I couldn’t get Jean out of my head. I’d realised I’d had feelings for him but I don’t think I knew how much that would affect me. Every passing moment I caught myself imagining his lips on mine and those soft long fingers caressing my cheek the way he almost did in the café yesterday. Not for the first time that day a bright blush covered my cheeks all the way to my ears. I quickly grabbed the nearest trolley to hide it from my co-workers with thankful success. 

I’d been so flustered all day that I’d almost put an entire trolley of books in the wrong aisle. And the number of times I had checked my watch was a mixture of ridiculous and embarrassment. I was acting as the perfect whinny girlfriend when their boyfriend goes away and it’s the big day when they’re coming back and the big reunion happens and Lah di dah. I could almost taste the sarcasm on my tongue.

As I pushed the trolley down the aisles I checked my watch for the hundredth time; 11:47. Two minutes since I’d last checked it. 

I sighed out loud as I lifted a thick bound book and placed it on the shelf. This was getting ridiculous; I needed to get this out of my system. So I picked up my notebook, which I taken to carrying around with me since the start of my gap year, crouched on the floor beside my trolley and began to write. 

It wasn’t a diary, I’ll make that fact perfectly clear, this was just a way for me to vent and have a record of it so I can comment on it when I’m old and wrinkly. I began with yesterday’s events. 

I wrote for a long time and managed to only look at my watch five times in the whole hour and I would have continues except a very welcoming distraction interrupted me.   
“What are you doing siting on the floor your but will go flat” said a mocking voice above me.

I looked up and saw Jean looming over me will a grin on his face and a slight flush on his cheeks. My eyes traveled over his clothes immediately taken in the pale navy over coat he wore and the dark jeans that covered his thighs and calves. 

A dazzling smile immediately lit up his face as our eyes met and I felt mine mirror his.

“I’m writing despite being on a gap-year and on the topic of my behind I think its fine thank-you very much” I said feeling a little surprise at my own sass.

“Well on another topic, not that I don’t love talking about your ass but I was wondering if wanted to come have lunch with me after your shift. I know a place that makes awesome club sandwiches” he said as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“I’d love to” I replied standing up to my full height, around 3 cm above him and looking down and Jean. “What will you be studying today good sir? I’d be happy to assist you” I said faking a butler voice as Jean laughed.

“Biology again and I’d love your assistance in finding me a book on the first organism that walked this earth thank-you” Jean said taking the same tone with me as I escorted him rather grandly down the aisles. 

After Jean had found all the books he needed and I had returned to my work as we both waited for my shift to end. Time was a bitch again and it moved so slowly despite me ignoring my watch as much as I could, meaning very little. The time was mocking me as I waited beside the front desk waiting to be dismissed. I even had to stop myself from running to where Jean was sitting so we could escape together and out into the freshly fallen snow that was still steadily falling from bleak grey clouds. They didn’t dampen my mood one bit.

“So how are we getting there” I asked looking around for a bus stop or train station that Jean may lead us to.

“My car” he said leading the way to small Volkswagen golf in dark blue parked neatly on the curb. I had to admit I was surprised, how he managed to pay for college and a nice car, I’d never know. Once inside I was once again surprised. The entire enterer of the car was covered in books and notes from college classes; I even thought I saw notes from a class from two years ago.

“Um Jean what is all this?” I asked looking around the car in wonder; it was like Jean had a mini library in his car.

“What does it look like? It’s all my notes” he said matter-a-factly as if having a heap of old notes in your car was totally normal.

“Why are they in your car of all places?” I asked picking up a sheet as Jean started the car.

“Coz I didn’t want to throw them away, you know. All that hard work onto writing all of them, of course I can’t just throw them out” he explained as he pulled away from the library and headed west away from the main city.

It took only a few minutes until we’d arrived outside the Trost College dorms and Jean had parked the car. I felt out of place here, like all the students could tell I didn’t belong with one glance. This was pure stupidity on my part but I still couldn’t help it as we headed towards the large story building. 

One elevator ride later, I was standing outside the door to Jean’s dorm, but we didn’t go in however, instead Jean paused and turned to face me.

“Okay before we go in I should warn you of a few things first” he began looking sheepish for the first time.

Now I was curious, what on earth could make Jean pull this kind of face; I nodded slowly cautious for the first time as well.

“Okay here goes. First of all I live with two other people, second, they are very, very, very good friends like very good friends if you know what I mean” he said waggling his eyebrows nervously. 

I got it straight away. So Jean lived with other guys who were gay the thought didn’t bother me, in fact I kind of hoped their gayness would rub off on Jean so he and I might have a chance. Wait what was I saying?

I didn’t have an opportunity to reply because the door was flung open from the inside exposing what looked like a very messy room, I would have noticed it more if the person in the doorway wasn’t so broad and the person behind him so damn tall. 

“Oh hello there are you Jean’s friend?” asked the broad blonde who had obviously opened the door.

“Of course he would be Reiner who else would he be, Jean’s been talking about him nonstop” said the tall one behind the one named Reiner. 

“Bertolt I give you permission to stop talking now” Jean whispered aggressively as he shouldered his way past them both with me in tow. 

“This way” he whispered taking my hand and leading me to another room just off the main living room where a kitchen stood tall and proud. And like the idiot stereotypical school girl that I am I overthought it all. 

OMG he’s taking my hand, I could feel how strongly he took it like he really wanted to take my hand or something. Whoa take it down a notch Marco, come on he’s managed to drag you into his room now look theirs the three beds that Bertolt, Reiner and Jean all sleep in. Wait. Stop. I’m in Jean’s room!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	5. Heated Moments make it all better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of my little posting spree. I hope you enjoy it.

Jean’s POV

 

Okay maybe that was a bad idea. Not the inviting Marco to my place thing, but that could have been the course of it. The whole take the guy I may kinda love by the hand and drag him to my room of all places. Why did I have to have such weird roomies? Why couldn’t they be normal? 

I couldn’t say I wasn’t unhappy though, thanks to my wired ass friends I managed to have an excuse to get Marco in my room alone with me! It was almost too easy. But now that we’re inside I could feel my face and lower region heating up as I looked over at Marco who was sitting on my bed watching me lock to door, yeah I locked it, I didn’t want one of my roommates to come in and make it all wired again. But now that I’d done it I felt suddenly really nervous, what to say?

“Um sorry about them, they’re usually not so insistent to know who I hang out with” I began to explain but Marco just shook his head.

“They’re cool” he said sounding genuine. “I wish I had friends as open as yours” 

“Ah you say that now, you haven’t seen the arm wrestling matches we have over who uses the shower first” I said my laughter mixing with his as we fell back on my bed clutching our sides. Well at least the heat in my face was gone but the heat lower down hadn’t subsided one bit. Shit!

Marco’s smile was lighting up the room, effortlessly. How did he do that? And how could he affect my body and soul so easily. He was just too cute. There was a moment of silence when Marco suddenly spoke up. 

“You read Jane Austen!” suddenly said sitting up as he pulled out a book from the depths of my duvet and examining the cover.

“Oh um” I panicked making a grab for the book, but Marco used his height the moment he got the chance. 

“Pride and Prejudice” he said holding the book at arm’s length as he examined the dog eared and well used volume. “How many times have you read this?” 

“A few” I said feeling the blush spread through my entire face, as I made another pathetic attempt at taking the book form Marco, I failed miserably. 

“A few?” he said fingering the pages with a look of amazement.

“Yeah” I said making another grab for the book, but I sadly misjudged. Ad my lanky arm made a grab for the book I felt that sickening moment when my whole body weight tipped over the edge and I fell right into Marco’s broad chest, as he felt the same sensation and we toppled off my bed and on to the cloth covered floor.

When I opened my eyes, I almost wished I hadn’t. Marco’s surprised face matched with wide eyes caught me instantly. I was so close I could count every freckle on his nose, every fleck of color in his eyes. His beauty took my breath away as I felt his strength radiating off his chest which I was lying on. 

Marco’s POV

 

I was spellbound. Jean’s handsome features drove me crazy, I could feel the desire radiating off me like waves. Could Jean feel them too? He must, they were so obviously massive. I watched as he fell towards me, eyes dilated with shock as we tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. But although I should have been shocked, I only felt desire as I looked down into the eyes of the young teen as he looked back at me. 

The next thing that happened still makes me shiver with happiness as I recall it. Jean had smiled one of those heavenly smiles of his as we burst out laughing. He was so beautiful I got lost in the moment as I reached a tentative hand to the back of his neck, feeling the soft strands there as I moved his face closer to mine. Then Jean did something I never thought I’d ever see him do. He submitted. Jean sighed as if he’d finally found the answer to a rubix cube he’d been trying to solve for weeks as he closed his eyes and closed the distance between us. 

Our lips met hesitantly, like we were both afraid the others would shatter in to a million tiny pieces if we weren’t gentle enough. The moment out lips collided I was in heaven, Jean’s lips were like velvet against mine and I was instantly self-conscious of how horrid and rough mine must be. Jean must have missed it because he greedily leaned in closer as if there was any space in-between us in the first place. I tugged at the strands of his hair to pull him closer still as Jean relaxed into my chest and seamed to melt into my very skin and bones. He was everywhere, and yet I just couldn’t get him close enough. I shuddered with pleasure when I felt Jean’s tongue slippery and smooth lick my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gave without hesitation. Jean’s tongue was hot in my mouth as I let him explore at his own pace, which was agonizingly slowly. I told him this back flicking my own tongue against his as they dance together, and when we finally broke apart a thin trail of saliva was all that remained. 

I was speechless. The kiss had been far more than I could have ever asked for. And it seemed Jean’s mind was as blank as mine, but his eyes said it all. Slightly hooded and smoldering they seemed to look right into my very soul as my heart quickened in pace, which I was certain he could feel since he still was sprawled on my stomach. I could only hope that Jean had enjoyed it as much as I had. 

“Wow. That was amazing” he said grinning at me then tucking his face in the crook of my neck as his hot breath warmed the skin there. 

“Same here” I said stroking his hair lovingly rubbing the silky smooth strands between my fingers as Jean hummed happily into my neck. 

“So what now?” he asked breaking the small silence. That stumped me. What now?

“I don’t really feel like moving if you’re talking short term” I said looking down at Jean.

“Mmmmmm me neither” Jean replied snuggling into my warmth and spreading his own across my chest.

We stayed that way for a long time. I had no strength and no obligation to check the time, so I couldn’t say how long we lay there. Me, playing with Jeans’ hair and Jean breathing on my neck and occasionally kissing the sensitive skin and chuckling at the hitches in my breath it caused. I could have stayed there all day and all night, if the shrill sound of Reiner’s voice hadn’t interrupted us with the announcement of dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	6. Sleep-overs and Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew things could escalate as quickly as they have done, hopefully you'll enjoy this little sleepover as much as Marco did. Part 3 of my posting spree.

Jean’s POV

 

We sat in silence as Reiner and Bertolt served the chicken curry that was on tonight’s menu, I couldn’t bring myself to look at Marco as he chatted easily with Bertolt like it had never happened. But the moment our eyes caught he and I both were red like beetroots. 

“So Jean, buddy we’ve been friends for a while right?” began Reiner spooning curry into his mouth.

“Yeah I guess, what’s your angle?” I said cautiously, I had to admit I was curious about what he had to say.

“So I do believe that we tell each other pretty much everything” he continued “And since we are such good friends I’d presume that if I asked you something you’d answer fully right?” 

Know I knew where he was going. ”Yeah” I said sheepishly as I tried to form some kind of response to the question I knew was coming.

“So would you please do so when I ask you about your relationship with this Marco” he said in a hushed whisper. “Come on buddy you can tell me” he added in case I refused to answer.

“Well, he’s a very good friend of mine, we just met recently at the library, he works there and yeah that’s it” I said trying not to say too much, but enough to satisfy Reiner. I succeeded with the first part but failed for the second. 

“Ahhhhhh come on Jean, this is the first person you’ve felt brave enough to bring home, even if he’s a guy, I knew we’d rub off on you” he said waggling his eyebrows.

“Nice try Reiner” I said not wanting to draw on how open I really though his and Bertolt’s relationship really was, way too open in my opinion, that was a lot of sleep I’d never get back.

I could only hope that Macro wasn’t also going through the investigation from Bertolt. I glanced over at them and sighed in relief when they mentioned something about cooking. I was sadly mistaken.

Marco’s POV

 

“So Marco you’re how old again?” 

I was struck dumb by the question. Yeah sure I’d expected to be investigated that night but not straight away and not so intensely.

“20 since last year” I said hesitantly as Bertolt filled my plate with curry like it was a reward for answering the question or something.

“And now for the important one. What is your relationship with my friend Marco?” he asked as a trickle of sweat ran down his temple. Damn this guy really didn’t beat around the bush. 

“Um we’re good friends, we met a little while ago at the library” I said cautiously scared that I might say something to tip him off about the hot steamy kiss that just occurred in Jean’s room.

“Just friends?” Bertolt pressed, leaning in. 

“Um yes” I replied leaning away out of instinct.

“You know Reiner and I are quite open about your affection for each other and that’s for certain so if you want any help worth anything don’t hesitate to ask okay?” Bertolt said quietly as he added some roti bread to my plate.

“Well I don’t think that’s necessary-“I began immediately defensive.

“It’s just like cooking man don’t worry, you’ve just got to get all the ingredients right and in the oven at the right time. The mood, the place, the time -. “He would have gone on but I interrupted with a yelp as I forgot to cool my curry and unconsciously shoved a spoonful of hot curry into my mouth.

“Marco, are you okay?” said Jean his voice tainted in concern. He got up off bis chair and came to me with a glass of water before I could stop him. “Drink” he ordered holding the glass to my lips and managing to get a few good gulps down my scorched throat.

“Better?” he asked 

“Better” I replied grinning despite the pain. Jean smiled along with me and when I opened my eyes to gaze down at him kneeling in front of me the room diapered as Jean placed his warm hand to my check and caressed my face 

“Thank goodness” he said brushing the hair out of my eyes.

“Well I thought we were open” said Reiner loudly “Nice work babe it looks like the questioning is over” 

I jumped. I‘d completely forgot that they were there. Jean didn’t move.

“Well no point in hiding it now” he said placing both his hands to my face and placing a hot kiss to my lips and I was gone again. Reiner, Bertolt and Jean’s dorm melted away until all I could see and feel was Jean kneeling in front of me as I moved off my chair to join him on the floor, but he protested and placed me instead on his lap as he deepened the kiss further.

“Get a room you too” said Reiner loudly bringing us both back to reality.

“That’s what I’ve been telling you guys for two years” Jean argued loudly but I didn’t care, I was happy beyond belief, I felt so lucky. Jean was everything I could have wanted and more. He was perfect, even his car full to the brim with old notes was amazing; I could handle it all because of how much I finally knew I loved him. I looked at him now, as he yelled at Reiner and Bertolt who were now kissing in front of us as they imitated our openness. But nothing could burst my bubble.

Overcome with happiness I grinned like an idiot and launched myself at Jean who toppled back onto the floor and looked at me quizzically. That confusion left him the moment my lips landed on his own. We kissed for what felt like hours until we parted for breath. 

“Go out with me?” Jean asked over Reiner’s wolf whistling. 

“Love to”

I ended up staying over that night. Bertolt managed to rug up the couch well enough do my long legs didn’t hang over the edge, despite Reiner’s suggestive comments that I sleep in Jean’s bed. “It’s the perfect size and jean gets cold at night” was one of the many excuses he came up with. 

The fact that I was sleeping on the couch that night however didn’t stop Jean from staying and talking with me there until 11:00. We chatted for so long I almost lost track of time, Jean was such a good distraction, it was only when I felt my eyelids droop and Jean’s started too that I almost carried him to his own bed and tucked him in.   
“You’re too good for me” Jean managed to say through his weariness. I silenced him with a kiss on the forehead. 

“And you for me” I whispered to him falling asleep with smile on his face. I was just about to retire myself when Bertolt stopped me.

“You really love him don’t you” he said looking down at me like he’d been watching the entire time, wait had he?

“Yeah I really do” was all the answer I could give.

“I’m glad to hear it. When Jean came to me last night asking me about my relationship with Reiner and how I handled it I thought the kid was going crazy with all the study he does, never in all the time I’ve known him to care about what Reiner and I did and here he was asking me for advice. Well I’m glad it was for you and not some idiot half-wit.” Bertolt admitted smiling slightly at the memory.

“I’m glad too, that Jean has friends like you two who look out for him” I admitted my expression matching Bertolt’s. He grinned and brushed a bead of sweat from his brow.

“Well that job will be over to you soon so doesn’t get too comfortable. Night Marco” 

“Night Bertolt and Reiner” I whispered back noticing he was wide awake despite his best attempts to hide it.

“Night love bird” he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	7. Breakfast and a Brilliant Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Jean could be so cute? Who knew that Marco could be so crafty? Another layer is revealed of all our characters as they get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter guys I'm started to get into a routine now since this one id coming to an end I hope you guys enjoyed it despite the horrible pacing. Enjoy <3

Marco’s POV

 

I woke early that morning, far earlier than anyone else. I groaned quietly at the display on my phone. 

Well I may as well make breakfast. I thought as I got out of bed/couch and stretched. Bed making first. Once my make-shift bed was neatly folded and tucked away I approached the fridge apprehensively. A fridge owned by three teenaged college students wasn’t looking very promising. 

“It should be full” whispered a voice behind me, making me jump out of my own skin and back as I looked over my shoulder to see Bertolt towering over me. And I thought I was tall.

“Unless Reiner had one of his midnight snacks” he added stretching an abnormally lanky arm over my shoulder and opened the fridge, displaying how wrong my first impression had been. 

“So do you want to help with breakfast?” Bertolt asked smiling.

“If I may” I asked looking into the fridge and picturing a ton of breakfast ideas. 

“Go for it, I’ll be your co-chef for the day” he said handing me an apron with a broad grin.

We ended cooking for the next two hours because I insisted in making the bread from scratch for the BLT’s.

AS we set the table. Bertolt broke the silence.

“Okay I’m sorry but the questionnaire from last night has a part 2” he began.

“No problem, shoot”

“Okay then, so I was just wondering what drew you to Jean in the first place?”

I went silent, this was a hard question and to be honest I wanted to get it right. “It would probably be his attitude to everything. He says he doesn’t care but he really does, the way he studies for example. I also love how caring he can be and the way he’s genuine about his feelings especially about me.”

I ended my speech to look over at Bertolt who had frozen in the middle of placing a plate on the table.

“Wow, that was beautiful. You really do love him, don’t you?” he said unfreezing and finishing up with the table setting.

“Yeah you could say that, but I still feel like I have so much more to give, like I haven’t done everything yet” I said and I would have continued if a pair of cloth covered arms hadn’t wound their way around my waist from behind.

“Morning babe” Jean whispered breath hot on my neck as he hugged me tight. “If I knew you felt that way about me before then I would have dated you sooner” he added pressing hid body to mine un-shamelessly.

Startled I looked up at Bertolt to explain but he was already shaking his head in defeat.

“Jean’s a cuddler in the mornings” he explained reading my look of confusion. “Oh and he likes nicknames”

“I am not Berty I just love Marco so much I want to hug him all the time, he answered his voice thick with sleep.

“Okay Jean how about some breakfast” I said trying to pry his arms off me but Jean clung on like a koala.

“Only if you’ll feed me” he said pulling is to a chair and sitting me down before taking a seat on my lap of all places.

I tried to keep a straight face, and my hormones at bay, with little luck as Jean leaned forward to grab a BLT, all the while pressing his arse to my lap and the growing heat down low. Shit.

I was so locked in my own battle with my hormones that I failed to notice Jean as he displayed a forkful of bacon and lettuce right under my nose.

“Open wide honey” he said threatening to tip the whole chair backwards as he leaned towards me.

I obliged without much hesitation and managed to get a bit off lettuce stuck to the corner of my mouth.

“Oh dear baby you got food on you” Jean said putting down the fork and leaning even further in to wipe the food away with his thumb. Sudden déjà vu as Jean’s face got closer I suddenly thought he would kiss me. Instead he brushed the stray food off my mouth and managed to tip the entire chair putting us both onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Um I’m going to take Reiner’s breakfast to his room” Bertolt announced his face a mixture of red checks and sweaty brows. I just nodded. 

The moment Bertolt was out of the room and the click of the lock sounded behind him Jean sat up suddenly straddling my lap and leaned in close.

“Jean what are you doing?” I asked face bright red.

“Giving my boyfriend the attention he deserves after a speech like that one” was his reply without hesitation. Is confidence worried and flattered me. I word however caught my attention.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” I asked not daring to hope.

“Of course you are” Jean replied stretching against my chest and sighed happily.

I was beyond happy, damn how did Jean make me feel this way and with such little effort? Did he even realize how he made me feel?

“If you’re happy then kiss me” Jean said reading my face like only he could. I was happy to oblige.

The kiss was more than I could have ever asked for Jean was even better in his morning cuddler mode, or maybe he had just gotten better since out last kiss.

Jean broke away first, and I noticed the focus returning to his eyes as he pulled away, yep morning Jean was gone. 

“Wow that will lower my reputation” he said looking down at me sheepishly then realising that he was still straddling me and leapt off.

“No problem I could get used to it anyway” I said sensing the discomfort and embarrassment radiating off Jean. “Besides I liked the warm cuddly you” I added wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into my lap. Jean’s blush couldn’t have been brighter.

This time I decided to initiate the kiss and Jean was perfectly happy to give in to my demands. The moment we broke off for air, I noticed the time.

“Oh damn it it’s 9:30 already” I exclaimed standing up with Jean still in my arms as I lowered him to the couch and placed his almost full plate of breakfast in front of him before I headed to the door. 

“I’ll be leaving now” I said grabbing my phone and jacket off the counter. Jean just smiled.

“Okay baby, I’ll see you at the library later” he called as I left the dorm with the closest bus stop in mind. 

I managed to arrive at work just in time, my rushed entrance drew Connie’s eye which looked curious as I avoided it with an; I’ll-tell-you-later look. 

I managed to get though the boring two hours of work without Jean quite well. Not counting however the last hour which the only thing I could think about was our heated kisses both last night and this morning.

A boyfriend, I had a boyfriend. I couldn’t help smiling at the fact. I couldn’t have been happier. In fact it was with a giddy grin on my face that Jean finally found me. 

“What are you doing?” he asked kneeling down beside me. We were in the Reference section so it was unlikely anyone would disturb us. With this in mind I didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms around him the moment his butt touched the plush carpet. “Wow, hey now Marco did something happen?” he asked returning the hug, despite his confusion.   
“No nothing” I replied tightening my grip on him as he pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair lovingly.

I don’t know how long we sat there on the floor, maybe minute’s maybe hours. It was only when I realised why Jean was here in the first place that I broke away.   
“Sorry you came here to study not cuddle with me” I said starting to stand but was stopped instantly.

“Well about that, the test I was studying for has already happened and today I wanted to show it to you” Jean said pulling out a sheet of crumpled paper out of his jean pocket and handing it to me.

Slowly I flattened out the sad paper and began to read. I didn’t get very far until I threw my arms around Jean.

“Oh my god Jean that’s amazing you got an A for it, that’s awesome I’m so proud of you” I rambled hugging him tighter than normal.

“Ah stop Marco or you’ll suffocate me” Jean cried unable to break my iron grip.

Letting him go I bounced up and down on my heels, damn I was so proud of him. He really had out done himself. I felt like a bubbly parent right now, just hearing that there child had responded to a long unanswered question. A light bulb suddenly lit itself in my head.

“Oh Jean let’s celebrate” I said taking his hands in my own without breaking my bouncing.

“Sounds fantastic, got any ideas?”

“Do I ever not?” I asked smiling mischievously making Jean put on a suspicious face. “Wait here” I said sitting him down and skating down the aisle with my trolley. You wait Jean I was going to make this the best celebration dinner you have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	8. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. As I'm sure you know the publish dates of this fic has been retched and pathetic and I apoligise for that. As i'm sure you have also noticed there is no chapter summary this is due to the fact that this is the second last chapter. At least you guys who have stuck with me won't have to suffer for my inability to be organised.
> 
> If you have stuck with me. Thank-you so much I appropriate all your kudos and comments they make my day and help me strive to be a better writer and more organised one at that.

Jean’s POV

My trip to the library was a short one, okay I had to be honest I was being a bit stupid about keeping the fact that I didn’t really need to study anymore from Marco, but I was worried that he may lose that carefree attitude he had now with me. Thinking of Marco made me think about our heated kiss we had on the kitchen floor, but that made me think of my embarrassing behaviour to Marco and it almost made me miss the car park outside the library.

I hope I didn’t do anything too bad, since I was having difficulty remembering. I practically ran up the stair to the library, nodded to the secretary who knew me well enough now. I wandered around the stacks of book and shelves for a good time before I finally found Marco in the Reference section midway putting a book into its place with the goofiest smile on his face I’d ever seen. I paused at the corner shelf and just stood there watching Marco sighing and placing the last book on the shelf. 

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched Marco stretch upwards as he pushed the book into place exposing a small sliver of his stomach and lower back to my investigative eyes. His tanned skin the colour of browned sugar on the top of a cake seemed to glow in the low lamp light. 

I couldn’t watch anymore. I walked right up to Marco until he noticed me, must have been daydreaming; with that face I was almost certain. 

“What are you doing?” I asked kneeling down beside my boyfriend and staring at his face and feeling a hint of desire flicker in my lower region. Marco surprised me by suddenly leaping forward and hugging me tight, that giddy grin still in place. “Wow, hey now Marco did something happen?” I asked returning the hug all too happily. 

“No nothing” he replied tightening his grip on me as I pulled him into my lap and stroked his hair lovingly, it seemed to relax Marco so much I thought he would melt into my chest.

I was in no hurry to move but Marco had other ideas. “Sorry you came here to study not cuddle with me” he said starting to stand but I stopped him instantly and pulled him back down to me, my possessiveness was almost weird.

I remembered my test results still shoved carelessly in my pocket; I guess now was a good a time as any. “Well about that, the test I was studying for has already happened and today I wanted to show it to you” I said handing the paper to Marco and watching his face nervously.

I didn’t need to worry. Marco’s face lit up the moment he saw the results. “Oh my god Jean that’s amazing you got an A for it, that’s awesome I’m so proud of you” he cried lunging forward and wrapping his arms tight around my neck. I could feel his warmth spreading through my chest and straight to my heart. Damn I loved him so much.

“Ah stop Marco or you’ll suffocate me” I said as his grip increased in strength. Marco released me instantly but the excitement never left his face for a moment. He began bouncing on his heels; he was so cute, like a kid at Christmas time. 

“Oh Jean let’s celebrate” he suddenly cried forgetting we were in a library completely. 

“Sounds fantastic, got any ideas?” I asked getting excited too.

“Do I ever not?” he asked a mischievous smile spreading across his face. “Wait here” he said sitting me down on the floor and skating down the aisle with his trolley. I couldn’t help the goofy grin from spreading across my face. I could only imagine what Marco would have in store for us tonight.

I didn’t have to wait long. Marco returned pretty quickly this time no longer in his work uniform. Tight jeans wrapped themselves around his thighs and calves, and a way-to-big jumper was covering his chest. 

“Let’s go” he said taking my hand and pulling me off the floor and to the backdoor of the library that was tucked away behind a shelf. We headed straight for the curb where a yellow taxi was already waiting for us.

Marco didn’t hesitate as we piled in and I barely heard him tell the driver his address. The taxi driver was a fast one and we made it to Marco’s place in record time. I stepped out of the taxi and stared around me. We were surrounded on all sides by massive grey buildings that seemed to reach higher into the sky than the tallest pillar of the library we’d been at mere minutes before. Marco took my hand and led me to one of these ominous buildings. Once inside we stepped into a rickety, old elevator that threatened to fall every time we moved even an inch.

On the fifth floor we finally left the creepy elevator and headed straight for the door and the end of a long hallway. 

“Welcome to my home” Marco said with a grin as he unlocked the door and pushed me inside. 

Marco’s place reminded me of everything to do with him. The walls were painted light green, a large sofa sat proudly in the corner and a wooden table and chairs stood to one side. Pictures hung all over the walls; I walked towards one of them and with surprise saw three different Marcos. One of them was the real Marco grinning at the camera while his two smiling parents pushed him on a miniature swing. 

“Do you miss them?” I asked but my question was answered, confused I turned around to, Marco, but he wasn’t there. “Marco?” I called stepping through the living room and peering into what I guess was the kitchen. Ah there he is. He had his back to me; I could just see the planes of muscle on his shoulders underneath the jumper ad apron that was tied around his waist. 

“Whatcha doing sweety?” I asked wrapping my hands around his waist and feeling his warmth spread into me. 

I looked his shoulder and saw a large pot on the stove. The pot reminded me of clod nights with my family at home, where we would all huddle around the fire and eat large servings of soup out of a pot just like this one. 

“Making dinner lovely, but not for long it’s almost ready” he added turning off the heat and taking out a set of bowls. “Would you be so kind as to serve the soup while I set the table?” he asked. I agreed without hesitation. 

I lifted the lid off the pot and was hit with a sweet aroma of fresh milestone soup, breathing heavily through my nose I poured two large portions of soup into the two bowls and carried them to the living room. Marco had already set the table when I arrived but it wasn’t the perfectly set cutlery that made me stop in my tracks.   
The entire room was set in darkness; the only light was coming from five candles neatly placed on the lace tablecloth, throwing the entire scene into the romantic era. Marco stood slightly way from the table as I approached and positioned the bowls. 

“Marco did you prepare all of this?” I asked stepping towards him. 

“Yeah, do you like it?” he asked blushing in the dim light.

I didn’t hesitate. “Of course I do!” I cried taking him in my arms and swinging him around the room.

In the end we ate pretty quickly and we managed to talk about almost everything. I learnt more about Marco that I’d learnt about anyone else. And I’m pretty sure I told Marco everything about me as well. I didn’t think I’d felt this close to anyone in my entire life, and I wasn’t ready to give that up, to give up Marco and the relationship we had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3


	9. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers another update the second last one I think if I counted right. Since things are coming to an end I will apologize again for not updating regularly and I sincerely thank anyone who has stuck with me this long *hugs you tight* you guys are the best. And without further ado lets start this chapter

Marco’s POV 

I was so proud of my effort that night. I had been planning to have the soup alone, but the moment a night with Jean came into my mind I knew that there would be plenty of soup for us to share. 

In the end the night went exactly as prearranged, the dinner was perfect, I set the table exactly as I pictured it, the candles even added the last finishing touch to the whole assemble. I didn’t however predict the look of Jean’s face when he saw what I had done, nor did I imagine him to swing me around the room narrowly missing the table as if we were twelve year olds again. There was nothing that could compare to the happiness I felt that moment.

We spoke about all things while we ate. I told Jean everything relevant about me and Jean did the same and the whole time I felt never before in my life had I opened up so much to someone like this. I’d told jean secrets I rarely said out loud to a mirror when I was alone. As we spoke I gradually felt myself becoming soft and warm and heavy, laden down from soup and a happy buzz that Jean provided. 

“Hey Marco.” Jean sighed slumping in his chair and looking at me through heavy lidded eyes, which were far too sexy to be legal. 

“What is it Jean.” I asked standing slowly and going over to his chair. Jean drunk on god food sighed again and wrapped his arms around my hips pressing his face to my stomach like a baby. 

“Can we sleep now?” he asked voice slurred and husky.

“Sure Jean you go into the bedroom I’ll be there in a minute. I could barely contain my excitement. Yes, cuddly time with Jean was the perfect way to end my day I couldn’t have asked for more. 

Racing I grabbed all the plates off the table and threw them into the dishwasher, setting it off with a bump of my hip. Then I ran to the bathroom and quickly gave myself an all over. Yep I looked as good as I’d ever be on a night like this; eyes bright hair in a state somewhere between messy and windswept. Breathing deeply I set my face and walked steadily to the bedroom. Jean was already on the bed eyes closed and shirt un-tucked just enough for me to see his toned stomach and narrow waist. Unable to resist I crossed the room and sat beside him. The moment my but hit the mattress Jean’s arm was around my waist hugging me to his chest as he attacked my face with kisses. His mouth was hot and even when he kissed somewhere else on my face or neck I still could feel the burning sensation of his mouth on my skin. He was like a passionate fire I couldn’t match but I refused to not try. 

Growling slightly I bent down towards Jean and laid a hot kiss to his neck making him moan slightly as he gave in to me. Taking the opportunity I gently wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him up so we were both sitting on my bed with me straddling his lap. Taking advantage of the minimal height difference I bent down once more to openly lick the soft spot of his neck and jawline then not giving him time to recover I kissed his lips so softly I barely felt it. Jean’s eyes sprung open as he stared at me all the while running his hands under my clothing and up my back, making me shiver.

“You’re too perfect Marco.” He whispered into my chest as he tugged my shirt over my head and placed his palms to my chest.

“You’re too amazing.” I whispered back mirroring his actions; Jean’s shirt hit the floor with a slight thump the instant he pulled me down as we collapsed onto the sheets.

“And for some reason I thought I was straight.” I said with a laugh while Jean caressed my face lovingly.

“Yeah me to.” He replied tugging at my jeans with gentle fingers.

We lay side by side legs entwined below the sheets, for some time. Just staring into each other’s eyes in out boxers both too nervous to start anything or even say anything. Finally Jean spoke.

“Hey Marco do you- I mean would you like to, you know go out with me?” he asked stuttering as his face went beetroot red. 

“Oh Jean, of course I’d love to.” I cried leaping forward and pressing my lips with his single-mindedly. I was so happy that I barely felt Jean’s hand wandering low until he squeezed me slightly drawing a slight cry from my lips before I could stop myself. 

“Marco you’re hard already?” he said with mock surprise a chuckle. 

“You’re just too hot Jean” I returned but the comment lost its power as another cry left my lips when Jean’s mischievous hand slipped inside my boxers and gave me a quick stroke. 

“You’re so sensitive Marco.” He crooned into my ear making shiver. 

“You’re too good.” I replied smirking down at him as I pulled him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	10. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one last one, hurray now you guys don't have to put up with all my irregular publishing. I hope you like the ending and i promise next time I will post regularly.   
> see you next time   
> Enjoy!

Jean’s POV

I knew I would never get tired of hearing Marco’s sexy sounds and moans. Every time any erotic sound left his parted lips the blood went straight to my groin. It was especially so when he whispered things like “You’re too hot.” and “You’re too good.” As the kiss deepened further I felt myself hardening as Marco moaned and grew hard in my hand.

This was all just so perfect I could barely stop myself from jumping on him right now. Marco however surprised me before I could consider it; he did have a rebellious streak. Throwing the covers aside Marco tugged me beneath him and using my surprise gained access to my throat where he claimed it for himself and all I could do was simply moan and feel. This only seemed to fuel me further as I pulled my shirt over my head and did the same to Marco as I felt his strong back beneath my fingers. Marco pulled back slightly for breath and as I stared up at is flushed checks, swollen lips and lust filled eyes that I knew I had sparked I could only think of one thing to say in that moment.

“I love you Marco damn it I love every moment I spend with you and every second I we’re apart I can’t wait until we’re together again.” I could feel a blush so hot creeping to my checks but I pushed on. “The moment I caught you in my arms that day in the library something sparked in me and ah I’m so glad I met you Marco.” 

I froze Marco had gone silent; his face and slipt into an expressionless mask. Oh shit had all of that effort been a turn off or something, Oh god now he was sitting up and just staring at me, oh shit. Marco reached down with to caress my face as my worry melted away with his touch.

“Oh Jean, what can I possibly say that could to that you’re amazing.” He brushed his lips to my forehead and looked deep into my eyes. “Stay with me Jean, and don’t ever leave me, because well ever since I met you I can’t imagine you out of my life.”

“God damn it Marco you just beat me.” Leaping up I toppled is backward onto the bed and kissed the man I loved passionately enough so he would never forget the feeling of my lips on his. Before I knew it our clothes were gone, or what had been left of them and I sat between Marco legs staring up at his crimson face through hooded eyes. 

“Are you sure about this Marco you know I won’t be offended if you say no, it’s just if y-.” Marco silenced me with a quick kiss that sent my heart fluttering. 

“Jean I want you okay even if I have to be a bottom and you’re so damn short.” He grinned at my sour face.

“You really shouldn’t make those kind of comments with what I’m about to do next, you know.” That got him; Marco’s eyes widened and I could practically see the gears wiring in his brain a million miles an hour. 

Before he could say anything else I pressed myself, slightly dripping with the lube from Reiner’s bedside table, to Marco’s entrance making him whine slightly, what I would give to have a tape recorder with me right now. 

Pushing a little harder like some kid testing the water temperature, I didn’t stop until I was all the way in. Looking down at Marco my heart almost stopped from how adorable he was. His hair was slightly stuck up at the front, the dotted freckles on his face were dwarfed by the redness of his checks and ears, but it was the smile on his face that reached to his eyes that made me return the look. His smile said it all, he was the happiest person right now, he looked as if he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world and his actions mirror that thought as he looped his arms around my neck and kissed me, that was until I started moving then we were less quiet. 

“Marco, god.” I breathed eyes shut as I gave in to the sensation of it all, as I closed in to the edge. 

“Jean ah, ah, AH.” Marco cried as we reached our climaxes and he spurting white onto our stomachs.

I collapsed beside him, pulling out and breathing heavily as if I’d just run a mile long race. I couldn’t resist taking a peek over at Marco, and was so glad I did.  
He was adorable and also looking at me, damn it blush go away.

Marco’s POV

Coming down from my high I managed to glance over at Jean that had collapsed heavily beside me. His entire face was contorted into a glowing smile that lit up his entire face, he was gorgeous and I couldn’t look away. I would have started at him, longer if he hadn’t unexpectedly turned to face me. Heat ran through my face like wildfire, but I couldn’t roll away, maybe it was the look in his eyes that said only devotion to me and I knew I felt exactly the same way. 

Jean caught my look and ruffled my sweaty hair out of my eyes. “Love you stupid.”

“Love you nerd,” which earned me another ruffle and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading <3  
> See you next time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
